1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a memory device and a manufacturing method of the same and, more particularly, to a memory device having oxygen control layers.
2. Background
A metal oxide based memory device has been widely developed because of its relatively simply structure and small cell size. The metal oxide memory device includes a metal oxide layer including oxygen mobile ions and oxygen vacancies. The oxygen mobile ions and oxygen vacancies can be moved by application of electrical voltages across top and bottom electrodes of the metal oxide based memory device. As a result, performance of the metal oxide based memory device is dependent on the oxygen content of the metal oxide layer.